


Gunshot

by AliceLuv



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Death, Description of blood, Gen, Murder, No Smut, OC, One Shot, Original Character(s), POV Third Person, Sad, Sad Ending, Short, Short One Shot, Short Story, implied depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceLuv/pseuds/AliceLuv
Summary: Alice is waking down a street for a reason she can’t quite remember, when she finally makes it home she’s greeted by a site that would forever haunt her mind, something she can never unsee a tragedy that involves her roommate.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	Gunshot

A woman with hair dark like midnight sky was waking on a street the sun had already disappeared long ago the air chilly as she headed back home, ah home she would kill to be under her blankets while watching some random cooking show as her roommate was making dinner, the reason why she was out late was oh, she couldn’t remember Alice glanced around only spotting about three random people walking on the sidewalk across from her talking about, well she couldn’t tell what it was their chatter soon disappearing and then once again in silence besides the faint buzzing of street lights some flickering on an off as Alice gets closer to her destination.

The grocery bags getting heavier with every minute, what was she out there for again? She no matter how hard she tried Alice just couldn’t remember, odd she stared up at the starry night sky it was beautiful she had always loved the night no matter how cold it was hell the cold made it better in her opinion looking straightforward again passing many buildings shops and alleyways she turned left seeing an apartment complex not too far ahead Alice started walking faster she did however find it quite odd that there were barely if any people out in the streets.

she walked up two flights of stairs, she laid her delicate hand gently on the knob opening the door to a small apartment nothing extravagant, one bedroom two bathrooms the small kitchen and living room sharing the same space, Alice closed the white door throwing the bags on the counter she noticed how quiet it was maybe she’s asleep then she saw their door opening which is odd considering if Aubrey was asleep it wouldn’t be open, the brunette stood there staring at the room a bad feeling creeping up her spine then she heard a sound that morphed her face from confused to terrified.

Alice bolted toward the room her heart beating fast with every step she took, and then she saw it a scene that would plague her mind for the rest of her life, an open window and in their bed Aubrey laid motionless with a bullet shaped hole in her head her once beautiful Amber eyes wide open the fiery spark put out, red painted the pillow under her blood drips from the gaping hole in the center of the woman’s forehead Alice turning pale stared her earthy brown eyes with luscious green in the middle started to fill up with water her vision becoming blurry like looking through glass she felt like glass, shattering into a million pieces as she fell down on her knees her chest becoming heavy. 

Hugging her arms as she tries to convince herself that none of this is happening, but it is futile her quiet cries becoming louder every other second until she’s practically screaming shaking, tears rapidly fall down her face like a flowing waterfall it’s getting harder to breathe, she tries to convince herself once more that this isn’t happening, a waterfall slowly filling the room but she doesn’t notice, she’s saying it’s her fault that Aubreys dead, the whole room is filled with her tears yet she doesn’t acknowledge it, it’s all her fault she took so long, she’s drowning she can’t hear anything can’t feel anything, all. Her. Fault.

“Aubrey!” A Caucasian woman bolts up from her bed shaking uncontrollably her face shows fear, the female glances around a messy bedroom clothes scattered on the floor Alice sighs her face relaxing to a somber one laying back down on her bed not ready for the day, she wants to cry but she’s too tired she turns toward her clock “it’s too early for this.” Alice says as she rubs her face but she decides it’s a bad idea to go back to sleep so she just lays there not thinking, no she’s too tired she wants to scream from her shattered heart but she’s too tired, she’s too tired for anything but eventually she has to get up, eventually she has to go to work like everyday even though she doesn’t want to, she has too.


End file.
